fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Twilight Despair 5
I've got questions...(I'm sorry...) Hello, Mr. Twilight. As you can tell, I have got a question- well, maybe a couple, if you don't mind to answer them. I was sent here by Admin AtlantisUchiha on a matter that I wish to discuss with you. Actually two, I think... My first question...Mr. AtlantisUchiha said something about one of my characters, Zuri, (who he also mistook for a girl, even though Zuri is a boy...), and about how he "must have a reason to possess it (Fairy law)" but I did not understood what he meant by "a reason", and how am I supposed to add it in a week when I have real life personal problems...I would like if you could clear it up for me. My second question...he also said that I have to ask you for permission if I want to make a character that has any sort of slayer magic (dragon slayer, god slayer, etc.) so i want to ask you if it's okay if I can do that, please. This leads to my next question... My third question...can I create my own sort of dragon slayer magic, which I like to call "Queen Dragon Slayer Magic"? I haven't really thought much for the basics of it, but I have sort of an idea from a book I read. So, may I Mr. Twilight Despair? That is really I have, and I'm sorry for the turmoil I know I caused you. I'm such a recage, so I'm sorry for being such a stupid, little piece of garbage. I'm sorry for being a nuisance as you do think I am. Of course I know that. You're probably gonna be like everyone else...But at least think it over...please... LunariaAsmr (talk) 22:46, January 23, 2020 (UTC)LunariaAsmr I'm back Hey Twilight, I'm really sorry about dropping off the face of the planet for a while there and leaving our rp hanging. Life got in the way. If you're still interested in the rp between Invel and Az, I'm up for it. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 03:55, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Thank you and posted! [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 09:31, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 18:53, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Posted~ And you can change the subtitle if you want, I thought it was kinda funny. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 08:00, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Happy (belated) new years! Posted, and I'm really liking your warmages concept. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 09:37, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 21:50, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Ooh I like that. I can tell from her scary calmness to her "I'm suddenly blowing something up", haha I like it. And your turn~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 08:02, January 3, 2020 (UTC) I like where this going, posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 20:31, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 07:35, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Yeah, it's really good. Especially the switches, they're fluid for a mad person. Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 21:23, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Yeah it makes sense. Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 00:12, January 7, 2020 (UTC) It's fine, I like it. Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 00:25, January 9, 2020 (UTC) I thought it sounded familiar, it's a nice touch. Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 17:31, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Posted~ Also, I'm figuring that sense their minds are switched, their individual spells would be something that only they've learned, so spells wouldn't transfer over right? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 22:48, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense. Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 20:10, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Sry I've been a bit busy! Posted, and I like the new sections, makes it more uniformed to me. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 03:34, January 29, 2020 (UTC) I might do it the post after the one I made. I find it fun writing them like that. Posted~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 16:34, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Re:Magic Creation Hello, twilight, I know we haven't talked but I admire ur Irminsul. But that not why I'm here. Atlantis Uchiha told me that ur responsible for reviewing magic. Well, I'm asking can u fully allow me to create the following magics. 'Arcane Fury-' Greatly boost all aspects of magic and can be applied to bend the rules of ethernano consumption and EEW (Ethernano Emission Waves). This also gives them the ability to access even deeper hidden potential 'Fallen King's Covenant-' The user is capable of using one of nine seals to perform spells. This was created by a powerful king named Armen. He created the nine seals as a way to achieve his dream of infinite magic but was killed (thus the name Fallen King) before he could. now the magic is feared from the entire world. Each seal is said to mimic the aspects of 9 different realms in Norse Mythology. It's possible to wield multiple or all nine. '''Arc of Destruction- '''An enhanced version of destruction magic and ultimately the same concept, but is categorized as arc magic. '''Arc of Enlightenment- '''An arc magic that revolves around holy magic, however, it greatly affects the user's view on everything. It requires great willpower to avoid the "Purification Theory" in which they believe they are a god and need to purify everything they think is tainted.Bashenga123 (talk) 15:48, January 1, 2020 (UTC) THANKS Question First of all, Happy New Year!! Second, i know that magics of users that are absent for a long time are free use but i was wondering, can someone create their own version of such magic? For example, there is Arc of Samsara that is an exact copy of the Six Paths of Pain and while said style has interesting powers, i don't feel it's good and right and since i have my own ideas about Arc of Samsara, i wanted to ask if i can create my own version of it and have it named Arc of Samsara (DeathGr).15:15, January 2, 2020 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) I finished my own version of Arc of Samsara in my sandbox, can you check it along with my own version of Arc of Magic and my original magic Eye of Retribution?I eagerly wait for your comments.18:56, January 2, 2020 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Twilight, i was wondering if i could use Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic and have phoenixes in my continent in general. Also, i was thinking of wrting in the Fire Magic page a spell like Iced Shell called Crimson Annihilation in which a user burns all their magic power and sacrifice their body in order to engulf all those they consider an enemy into a flaming tornado that will never stop until the enemy or enemies turn to ashes. Also, i plan on creating a '''Chain Dragon Slayer Magic '''where the user would generate chains from various parts of their body, unleash flaming or electric chains and "seal" a specific attribute, i will create an example in my sandbox if you want.20:41, January 30, 2020 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Twilight, can you check my Forest, Twilight and Chain Dragon Slayer Magics to see if they are ok for page creation?09:41, February 11, 2020 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Questions on Rule 3.10... Hello Twilight. I'm new to this Wikia, so I was reading the rules to understand what guidelines I needed to follow. I came across rule 3.10, read it, and I have a question about it. To understand what Molding Magic was, I looked it up on the Official Fairy Tail Wiki, and I noticed that Iron-Make was also a canon magic. So my questions to you are; 1. Is Iron-Make allowed to be used on this wikia? 2. If it is, will there be someone who will update the rules to include Iron-Make in rule 3.10? Sincerely, --RCthree87 (talk) 17:03, January 15, 2020 (UTC) About my Magic... Hello. I would like to let you know that I now have 51 edits, and I would like to talk to you, privately, about me making my first Magic... My Magic... The magic I want to create is a lost Requip magic. I call it, Requip: The Dragon Slayer. Like other Requip magics, you can only use one Dragon Slayer Magic at a time. However, this magic is different from other Requip magics, as it is only acquired through the teachings of a dragon I started creating called Garcia, Dragon of Elements. EDIT This will not be a free-use magic, as I plan on it only to be exclusive to me, as I created a character for this reason, called Dale Dragan. --RCthree87 (talk) 18:44, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Re: My Magic Garcia, Dragon of Elements, IS ABLE TO USE ALL CANON ANIME Dragon Slayer Magics (hence her name). Therefore, Requip: The Dragon Slayer is a Lost Magic. The Requip Mage IS ONLY ABLE TO USE ONE Dragon Slayer Magic AT A TIME (for example, the Requip mage can use Fire Dragon Slayer magic. However, if the Mage wants to use a different Dragon Slayer Magic, the Mage has to switch from using Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to the next desired Dragon Slayer Magic). I plan on having Requip: The Dragon Slayer, HAVE ACCESS TO ALL CANON Dragon Slayer Magics SHOWN IN THE ANIME. HOWEVER, this Requip Mage WILL NOT HAVE ACCESS TO Dual Element mode, since the Mage has MULTIPLE MAGICS. Re: Magic "The idea itself isn’t completely impossible, but remember even God Serena using 8 different types was unheard of and is unique to his Hybrid Theory. '''Maybe your mage can use re-equip to use different magic weaponry that is enchanted with different dragon slayer elements. OR your mage can use multiple kinds of elemental magic and the dragon slayer is an amplification type like Irene’s Sage Dragon Magic. But re-equip is just a storage kind of magic and it isn’t shown to store Magic Power only physical items." -Twilight Despair 5 I have read the above, but to be honest I wasn't thinking about what requip magic was. I don't like the sentence that I bolded, because it would be a disgrace to the Dragon Slayer title. However, the sentence I italicized, that really got my attention. How is Sage Dragon Magic different than other dragon magics? And is there a way I can imply it with Garcia, Dragon of Elements and Dale Dragan? --RCthree87 (talk) 21:05, January 20, 2020 (UTC) 1stEDIT Okay, I read the article, and now I'm leaning towards the enchanted weapons. How do I go about it, while trying to update the Garcia and Dale Dragan articles? --RCthree87 (talk) 21:05, January 20, 2020 (UTC) 2ndEDIT Actually, I'm ditching this idea and going for a different one, but can you give ma a link that shows all of the fanon's dragon slayer magics? --RCthree87 (talk) 21:17, January 20, 2020 (UTC) 3rdEDIT Could you send me links for lists of all fanon god slayer magics as well? --RCthree87 (talk) 21:20, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Spirit Slayer Magic... Hello Td5 (I can call you that, right?), I want to create a Spirit Slayer Magic... I call it Sand Spirit Slayer Magic, and the Spirit is Scorpio. However, I am not sure if I am talking to the right person about this subject... If I am not talking to the right person, can you give me the link to the person I should be talking to? It would be greatly appreciated... --RCthree87 (talk) 21:41, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hey there, I'm Neffyarious. I've been given the task of Wiki Manager for Fairy Tail Fanon wiki. This means I'll help the community here to the best of my ability and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have any questions or issues feel free to message me. --Neffyarious (talk) 18:10, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Fabric/Thread Dragon Slayer Can I create a new element type for Dragon Slayer magic? The element will only appear as cloth/ threads, but my intention is it to be a metaphor (eg. Fabric of Time, Fabric of Mind, Fabric of Space, threads of time, Line of life), and I don’t intend to make it “overpowered”, as the user is unable to cast spells that change reality. I intend the character to be a Fifth Gen Dragon Slayer, so just in case Threads aren’t “consumeable”, I’ll leave that to the fact that she consumed her own dragon to gain her powers, and it’s already established in Gabon that Dragon Eaters function differently, as seen in their Forbidden Dragon Force. I also plan to make other Dragon Slayer types, since I want to make a team comprised of them (though I won’t push them to be too strong). -User:BlueJaytheWizard 8:41 January 25, 2020 (UTC) Magic Creation Help Well, it is more of a opinion I need... I am currently working on creating Sand Spirit Slayer Magic, a magic I talked about in a earlier post... I was wondering if you could look at it and see if you could give me a opinion or two (or as many as you like) so I could improve it... --RCthree87 (talk) 23:55, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Permission Hiya! I want to ask you something, a request if you will. I will compensate you for the request by making you a character. I need permission to make Nameless Magic, just wondering if I could get that permission. Ash Witherspoon (talk) 19:31, February 8, 2020 (UTC)Ash Witherspoon Magic Creation (Lost Magic Request) : Hi there, : I'm new to this wiki, but I've been a Fairy Tail fanatic for quite a few years. Over time, I developed a magic for a character that I created, but have yet to put it on a wiki. This magic is a Lost Magic and I saw that on the homepage it said to contact you, can I PM you about the details of this magic? I've been working on it for a very long time and I want a place where I can put my creativity out for the world :) : Crimsonism (talk) 02:59, February 11, 2020 (UTC)